


A New Chapter

by rcmbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Belle French did not understand anything. The only thing she understood was that they were no longer in the Enchanted Forest. The last thing she remembered was a dark haze coming towards her cell in the Evil Queen’s cell. Then she was outside with Rumplestiltskin at the well..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chapter

Belle French did not understand anything. The only thing she understood was that they were no longer in the Enchanted Forest. The last thing she remembered was a dark haze coming towards her cell in the Evil Queen’s cell. Then she was outside with Rumplestiltskin at the well.

 

Rumple told her that the Queen had set a curse on the land they used to call home, and that they were all sent to this town, called Storybrooke, for 28 years. She was locked away in the asylum for 28 years, and she didn’t get how she was still alive.

 

Now, they returned home to his house- (“The pink one?” Belle had asked, a small giggle escaping her lips. “Salmon.” Rumple had sternly corrected her.) and Belle was on this thing called a couch- while he made them dinner. “That can cook us dinner?” She pointed at the weird machine above what he called a “stove.” “Yes, and it’s called a microwave.” Rumple told her.

 

Belle walked up behind him and watched him. “That’s frozen. How can a box make something unfrozen?” She asked, confused.

 

Rumple chuckled. “Magic.” He waved his hand around in the air.

 

Belle rolled her eyes. “What about drinks? Water, tea?”

 

Rumple said something about a “fridge” Belle rolled her eyes and turned around, looking for the fridge. “What is it?” She asked, confused. 

 

“The big box over there.” he turned and pointed her towards it.

 

Belle walked towards the box and opened it- only to slam it shut and jump back. 

 

“Belle?” Rumple immediately was at her side. “What is it?”

 

“It’s cold.” She shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new I'm working on, if you want me to add more, or suggest anything for me to add, go ahead and leave a comment! :) thanks x


End file.
